German Patent document DE-AS 14 82 896 describes a combine harvester having a divided cutting mechanism, the two halves of the cutting mechanism being pivotable about an axis lying in the longitudinal direction of the combine harvester, whereby the halves of the cutting mechanism can be brought into a travel position. In this travel position, the two halves of the cutting mechanism are positioned perpendicularly and mutually parallel in front of the operator's station which impairs the operator's view of the area in front of the combine. Residual straw or other crop material clinging to the cutting mechanism increases the impairment. This impairment of the operator's view greatly restricts road travel and may render road travel impossible. Increased traffic hazard results when this prior art harvester travels on a road.
In European Patent document EP-Al 0 373 406, two halves of a cutting mechanism are slid substantially past one another for road travel. The already described disadvantages result from such an arrangement and an intricate mechanical system is necessary in order to slide the two halves of the cutting mechanism past one another.
In using a combine harvester, it is known, moreover, to detach the mower platform and place it on a wagon or trailer which is hitched to the back of the combine harvester for road travel. This substantially reduces the maximum speed of the combine harvester and maneuvering is restricted, particularly when traveling in reverse. Also, the attachment and detachment of the mower platform and the hitching and unhitching of the trailer require considerable time and such activity greatly increases risk of injury to the operator.